Misfortune Brings Out the Truth
by Imagination.Inspired
Summary: The story of a girl who loses her parents only to discover her life has been a complete lie. With secrets, lies, danger and drama life has gotten a whole lot more complicated. Throw love into the mix and you get a whirl of an adventure. How will she cope you ask? Well read and find out in Misfortune Brings Out the Truth. -Let your imaginations runs free...
1. Chapter 1

Misfortune Brings Out the Truth

Chapter One : The Dells pt. 1

Tyler's POV

Here we are waiting at the cliffs for my best friend and roommate, Reid Garwin. I wonder what's taking him so damn long. As soon as I finish my thought I hear the familiar voice of my best friend.

"What's up fellas?"

"Where were you I stopped by to give you a lift?" I say giving him a questioning look.

"I had things to do. How's the party?" Reid nonchalantly replies.

"We don't know. We just got here." Answers Christopher Parry, or Pogue as he's insisted we call him since we were kids.

"More like we've been waiting for you for over 10 minutes Reid." Caleb Danvers scolds him as usual.

Reid only shrugs and replies with, "Well hell boys, lets drop in," before he lets his eyes bleed a shade of black darker than night and jumping from the cliff.

"Shit yeah!" I excitedly shout as I take a step backwards off the cliff myself. My eyes turning an equally dark shade of black.

"Tyler!" I hear Caleb shout my name as I'm soaring to the ground as fast as the wind will carry me before I land gracefully on my feet next to my best friend. We bump fists laughing while we wait on the other two. Pogue is the next one to land beside us and we all look up waiting for Caleb to make his descent.

"Let's go." Caleb says in that voice of authority he tends to use at all hours of the day. "Yeah, Kate is waiting for me." Pogue announces a little excitedly. Reid and I share a look and laugh before I reply with, "You do know your girlfriend is a slut right?" Pogue all but breaks his neck in shock and denial. See I never say anything like that or anything at all for the matter. However this is a matter of which I can't keep quiet about anymore. You see Kate is the biggest slut in all of Spenser and that's saying something being that the school campus is the equivalent size to that of a college campus.

"She's not a slut. I really wish you guys would stop calling her that." Pogue as usual is in denial of the obvious.

"Dude, she tried to suck my dick in the hallway. I practically had to beat her away with my bag. Your girlfriend is a slut and the whole school knows it." I say to him while trying to refrain from shouting as we've begun walking towards the huge crowd of people. Pogue looks like he wants to argue but Caleb cuts him off in a stern voice of authority by saying, "We'll sort this out later." That's all it took for us to stop as Caleb is the unofficial leader of our "little clique". You see we're The Sons of Ipswich. Well that's what everyone around here calls us. My friends, well brothers, and I are all descended from the original founding families of the original Ipswich colonies. You know the families who fled Salem during the witch hunts. What isn't common knowledge though is that my brothers and I all possess these powers. According to the Book of Damnation, the power is passed down to the first born male of each of family who formed the covenant of silence. The Covenant was formed due to the recklessness of a fellow witch but that's a story for another time. We all gained our powers at the age of thirteen; however the power we possess now is only a glimpse of the power we'll receive once we ascend at eighteen. There's an order in which it will happen. Caleb is first, next is Pogue, then Reid, and lastly me. Since I'm the last to ascend all the guys call me Baby Boy. A name I've tried to shake since we were kids but failed. Now the name doesn't bother me because I know I'm stuck with it for life.

"Baby Boy," Reid calls out to gain my attention as I wasn't paying attention to a word he's been saying. I just look at him with a bored expression and respond, "What Reid?" He narrows his eyes at me a bit and says, "Now that you've finished spacing I can tell you that Trina and the Slut Queen are over there with these two extremely hot girls." I look over to where he's pointing and see that he is in fact right that Trina is over there with the Slut Queen and two extremely hot girls. See Reid and I always completely disregard Kate because we don't like her and can see through her. She doesn't love Pogue and is only with him to boost her popularity. When she first started here no one knew she even existed. It wasn't until she got with Pogue that everyone started wanting to befriend her. Kate is the worst kind of girl there is at Spenser. Well enough about that slut; I take a closer look at the new girls and see that one of them is none other than…wait no that can't be right. Yes it is it's definitely International Teen Model and Fashion Icon Audriana Montgomery.


	2. Chapter 2

Misfortune Brings Out the Truth

Chapter 2: The Dells part 2

Audriana's POV

I'm not really sure as to what I'm doing at a party right now, especially after all that I've been through these last couple of months. For all of you guys that don't know, my name is Audriana Montgomery. For all those that do know me, yes the International Teen Model and Fashion Icon. I've had a rough couple of months due to the loss of my parents recently. It's been really hard for me and I feel like it's my fault. They were on the way to meet me for lunch one day but they never showed. My parents have never stood me up before and so I got worried. I called and called both of their phones only to never get an answer. Later on in the day at one of my photoshoots two police officers showed up and told me that my parents were in a fatal car wreck. To say I was mortified was an understatement; I shut down completely. After their funeral I was shipped off to a temporary home here in Ipswich, Massachusetts. The temporary family I'm staying with is nice, The Carters. I'm still getting used to being here with them, but at least they don't crowd me or seem to want to use me for my money and fame. Right now I'm bonding with their daughter Katrina or Trina, as she insisted I call her. That bonding has led to this party I'm currently at and I'm not really feeling this experience. No it's not because I'm some snob. It is because I'm not in a party mood, but Trina insisted I go and meet her friends. I just want to curl up in bed and sleep. I haven't been the same since my parents died and I just don't feel up to pretending to the world that I'm fine because I'm not. My world was shattered into pieces and I have no clue what to do next.

"Hey Audri! Are you okay? We can go home if you want." Trina turns and shakes me from my inner monologue. I can definitely say that Trina is genuinely concerned for my well being and I'm very grateful for that. I just put on a smile and reply with the generic, "I'm fine." Trina just gives me a stern look but doesn't push the issue. So I continue to survey the party and notice a lot of drunken snobs all over the place. One in particular has been staring at me all night ;even with his red-headed girlfriend standing right next to him trying to get his attention. However he doesn't peak my interest even in the slightest. Just then my observations get cut short due to the utmost annoying squeal I've ever heard. I turn to see where the sound was coming from and it of course would be coming from Kit or whatever her name is. Not to sound like a cliche snob but I just met her and can tell I don't like her. It's a part of the power I possess; I can pick up on a person's aura. Kit's aura tells me that she's a snobby rich girl who uses everyone she meets. Anyways I look in the direction Kit is starring in and see a group of four guys and they are gorgeous.

"Who are they?" Sarah, the other new girl besides me, asks. See I actually like Sarah and can see us being the best of friends. Trina is the one who answers, "They're the Sons of Ipswich."

"The Sons of Ipswich? What're they a band or something?" Sarah asks and I can't help but to giggle a little bit. We're definitely going to get along great. Kit takes offense however and snootily replies, "No, they're the descendants of the original founding families of Ipswich." Sarah and I just look at each other and bust out laughing as I can tell we're both thinking the same thing. That same thought being that Kit is snobby bitch. As we're still laughing the guys have finally approached us and boy was I right. They are extremely gorgeous, especially the one with the spiky brown hair and baby blue eyes.

As to be expected Kit jumps on to one of the boys clinging to his chest, a very well sculpted chest might I add, and begins to make out with the poor boy. After she breaks free from the kiss she asks in the whiniest of voices, "Baby, why're you late?" Which this god like specimen replies with a simple shrug and a, "Had a thing with the family." I can tell that we're going to get along great as his aura is so laid back and carefree. "Who are your friends?" Kit finally turns to us and makes the introductions. "This is Sarah Wenham, my new roommate, and this is, the famous International Teen Model and Fashion Icon, Audriana Montgomery." Once Kit gets to my name she begins that horrendous squealing noise again successfully ensuring my want to choke her. Even her boyfriend looks like he might join me in shutting her up.

"Girls this is, my boyfriend, Pogue Parry, Caleb Danvers, Tyler Simms and Re…" Kit however didn't get to finish as a blonde with these piercing ice blue eyes cuts her off. "Garwin, Reid. Might I say that you girls are ever so gorgeous and I would love it if…" Blondie here doesn't get to finish as he gets cut off as well. The one to cut him off is none other than the gorgeous Tyler Simms. Let me tell you I don't mind one bit as I wasn't liking Blondie's aura much anyways.

"Sorry for my idiotic friend's behavior he forgets to shut up from time to time. It's very nice to meet you ladies. As Kate said I'm Tyler." I look at Tyler a bit confused and wonder why he's calling her Kate. So I look to Kit and say, "I thought your name was Kit." Blondie and Tyler just bust out laughing as _Kate_ turns an embarrassing shade of red and snuggles into Pogue's chest a bit more. Tyler once he stops laughing turns to me and begins, "So Audriana," I answer back, "Call me Audri." So Tyler begins again, "Audri would…" Only Tyler doesn't get to finish his sentence as the DJ panics and shouts, "Guys Sean just said the cops and coming down Old Dell Rd." As soon as he said cops all hell broke loose. Tyler grabs my hand and we start to run I assume in the direction of his car. Once there we hop inside the back as Tyler throws the keys to Blondie. We're followed by Caleb and Pogue hops in front. Just as we're about to pull off the lights from the police cars become very visible and I can't help but to panic a little bit. Blondie peels off at lightening speed. As we're driving the police cars are becoming more visible as they are gaining on us.

"Alright. We have to pull over." Caleb says in a voice of slight authority. Blondie only taunts him by saying, "Yeah that'll impress Harvard." Caleb is about to protest until Tyler speaks up and says, "We can't pull over. What about Audri." Caleb gives me a long look before changing his mind and boredly saying, "Ok. Fine. Cut across Marblehead. We mind as well have fun while we're at it." This response only seems to fuel Blondie's fire as he only speeds up more than I thought possible in a truck this size. Onward we drive and pretty soon a huge cliff comes into view. I tense up and gauge the reaction of all the guys only to see that not one of them is showing even a glint of fear. Something tells me I shouldn't be afraid either and so I calm down and just wait, sensing something big is about to happen. I can hear the police car behind us honking the horn like mad trying to warn us about the oncoming cliff I presume. Pogue speaks up for the first time since we've entered this car and he simply states, "It's going to take all of us Caleb." Caleb only nods and in that instant his eyes bleed to a color I know all too well, a black I can only describe as dark as night. As if on cue the rest of us all do the same, including myself as I have a vague idea as to what the guys are thinking. Just like that we go over the cliff only to end up floating above the police car. We finally land directly behind it in a thud and the look on the officers faces were completely priceless. After laughing up a storm Blondie peels off yet again leaving the officers stunned in place. We get away and finally slow down to a normal pace. Eventually Blondie pulls over and asks, "Did anyone else feel that?" I look around confused as to what he meant, but the other guys however all jump into the conversation at the same time and I have my answer.

"What was that!?" They all practically scream at once and continue to look around at each other. I take that I my cue to jump in and say, "Your eyes. I thought I was the only one." At my statement they all turn to look at me completely dumbfounded. And and here I thought things wouldn't be interesting, boy was I wrong.


End file.
